Torn
by rottierock
Summary: All Human   Rose has to move in with her cousin Christian after her parents die in a car accident. New School. New Friends. New Boyfriends? What? Who will she choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

All-Human

Rose moves in with her cousin Christian because her parents have died in an car accident a few weeks earlier, new school, new friends, new boyfriends, what? Who will she choose in the end?

Chapter 1 – Does the nightmare ever end?

"Rose, Rose wake up, ROSE!" Christian yelled at me while shaking a little. "Wake up, it's just a dream, you okay."

I woke up, all sweaty and my face soaked with tears, the dream of the accident haunting me every night since it happened. I look up seeing Christian, my completely annoying but loving cousin. His family took me in after my family's horrible accident.

"Are you okay? You were screaming?"

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you from your beauty sleep? How does it look I am doing?" I was tired of people asking me that stupid question, my parents are dead and I have to start at a new school tomorrow, how the hell do you think I am?

"Chill Rose, I am just worried about you? You have barely gotten a few hours of sleep a night, I feel bad leaving you alone." I loved Christian he was like the big brother I never had and never really wanted until now.

He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you Christian, I am really glad you are here for me."

"No problem Rose, I will always be here for you no matter what, but if this gets out to our friends that we are all huggy and be a mushy I will so deny it and you will pay."

"Aww, come on Chrissy, you don't want Lissa know your soft side, I am sure she will get a kick out of it." I giggled.

He smiled seeing my mood improve, "Rosie, do it and I will make your life a living hell, you know she thinks me as a total badass and I can't lose my awesome rep she is really starting to like me."

"Fine, but you should know she already is totally in love with you, so I don't think you have to worry.. much..." I laughed a little harder, then yawned I looked at the clock and realized that it was three thirty in the morning.

"Alright I am going to go back to bed, I hope you sleep better Rose." Christian turned to leave and my heart began to beat faster.

"Umm… Christian?" I said in a small voice.

"UGHH, yeah I will sleep on your floor again, remind me tomorrow to blow up that air mattress in the garage so I don't have to keep sleeping on this hard floor, let me go and grab my pillow and blankets I will be right back."

He was back within two minutes and lied down on the floor. "You can just sleep on top of the cover if you don't want to sleep on the floor."

"I think that would be weird, I will sleep on the floor, no biggy, I told I will always be here for you." With that we went to sleep because we (mostly me) big day tomorrow starting at my new school. I would have to make new friends because I only knew Christian and his girlfriend which happened to be my best friend Lissa, but that was it and I was scared.

_Beep, Beep, Beep! _

"ROSE, shut that damn alarm off!" Christian yelled as he threw a pillow at my head. I groaned hitting the snooze button.

"Come on you two, don't want to be late for school." Aunt Kate, my mother's sister, knocking on my door, it was not unusual for Christian to sleep on my floor, he had been doing since last week when my nightmare started.

I pulled myself out of bed knowing I didn't want to look like I felt at school because I sure didn't need people asking me more questions than necessary, but who am I kidding I was coming in the middle of the year, people are going to ask questions.

I jumped in the shower, I took a short on (20 minutes) so I could have some time to do my hair and makeup. I kept it simple with my makeup and let my hair air dry which left it in beautiful soft waves. I pull on my favorite jeans, a teal V-neck tee, and some brown boots.

I grabbed my stuff and headed down stairs, I looked at my phone, I still had five minutes before we needed to leave, plenty of time for breakfast. I grabbed a beagle and popped it into the toaster. That's when Uncle John walked with a smile.

"Well good morning sunshine, how are we holding up today?" He gave me a hug and a kiss on the head.

"As good as I can be, hoping school will help get my mind off things." I gave the best smile I could be it turn out to be a half-hearted on instead.

"As long as you're trying it has to get better." He gave me one more squeeze and walked over to grab a cup of coffee.

Just as I finished my breakfast, Christian walked in the kitchen rubbing his neck. "Man that floor is killing me." He winked at me.

"Sorry Chrissy, I guess you're not as manly as I thought you were, can't handle sleeping on floor."

"Aww Rosie, call me that again and you can just walk to school." I stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old.

"Alright you too, if I didn't know any better I would thought you were more brother and sister than cousins" Uncle John said laughing at us.

We said our goodbyes and headed off to school. My stomach was doing flips as we got closer. When we pulled into the I saw Lissa standing just outside the school waiting for us, along with a group of people.

Right before we got out of the car, Christian could see my stress, he grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze, "hey it's going to be fine, everyone will love you." I let out a long breath and let go of his hand.

As we got closer to the group Lissa ran over and gave me a tight hug, "Oh Rose I am so glad you are here." I gave her a small smile "Me too."

"Let me introduce you to the gang." We approached the group. There were five guys and four girls. There was Mason and Sara, Eddie and Mia, Adrian and Viktoria, Dimitri and Tasha, and Andre. They all seemed to be together except for Andre. He kinda just seemed to be there because he was told to not because he wanted too. After Lissa introduced us all she adds "We are all sophomores except, Andre, Dimitri, and Adrian." I was still looking at Andre who rolled his eyes, Lissa noticed, "Oh and Andre is my brother." That made since why he was acting that way Lissa loves to take charge.

"It's really nice to meet you all, but I gotta go to the office and get my schedule I am sure I will see you all later." Everyone said goodbye noticing Andre took off first, and Dimitri had been looking at me the whole time, I thought that was kinda awkward since his girlfriend was standing right there and I could tell she noticed too because she was giving me that bitch stay away from my guy look.

I started walking towards the office when Christian and Lissa caught up with me, "So how do you like the gang?" Lissa said all bubbly.

"Uhh.. they seem nice." I said trying to figure out Andre and Dimitri, "What is Andre's deal, he seem like he really doesn't want to be here?"

"Oh, he just gets annoyed when I talk, but he is really nice, you too will be great friends I can tell." Lissa said smiling. I could tell she was going to try and fix us up. Great. Just what I needed.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything of course.

I am so glad ya'll really liked my first chapter, I hope you like this one more! Thanks so much for reading :)

Chapter 2 – just my luck

After spending an hour at the counselor's office, she finally realized that I was pretty far ahead because I was in an advanced school before, so I had enough credits to be a junior instead of a sophomore. Great. Another reason for everyone to give me more look, not that I mattered that much.

The counselor, Miss Smith, I think that was her name, said she wanted to see me once a week for a awhile to see how I am 'handling' things, meaning what happened with my parents. UGH! I really didn't want to talk to anyone about it, my aunt, uncle, and Christian really didn't even know much except from what the police and hospital told them. We were coming home from a family weekend and were struck by a drunk driver in a truck, hitting the passenger side. It killed my mother instantly, my father died on the way to the hospital, and I walked away with scraps, bruises, and severe whiplash. But I little part of me died that night too because I lost the two most important people in my life, but no one knows that except me. Every times someone tries to ask me for more detail I just start freaking out and cannot handle it. Now I have nightmares about it, I know its coming and I cannot do anything from stopping it so I relive it over and over again. Maybe if I told someone they would stop but I just can't right now.

Once everything was situated with Miss Smith, I was off to my first class even though it was almost over. It was English, not one of my favorites but whatever. When I walked in the teacher was giving a lecture but then stopped and everyone turned to look at me. I looked around not see anyone I had met earlier, but finally seeing Adrian.

I walked over to the teacher, "Hi I am new, I'm Rose Hathaway." That's when the whispers started; I could feel my face start to get red.

"Yes, Miss Hathaway, I have been expecting you, please take the empty seat in the back." I nodded and started towards the seat, noticing it was next to Adrian. I sank into the seat; trying to be invisible because I knew everyone was talking about the accident it was quite popular on the news.

"Hey, we met this morning right? I'm Adrian, aren't you supposed to be in sophomore classes?" Adrian said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, that's what I thought two until I found out there were no advanced classes, so they moved me into all junior level classes. Do you have a problem with that?" I said in a smart tone.

"Chill, I could care less what you do, it was just a question, you need to watch yourself, don't want to be rude to the wrong people." He smirked

"I could also care less what you or anyone thinks of me." Who did this guy think he was telling me this because he was pissing me off, I turned and faced the teacher and maybe I could focus on what she was talking about but I could see Adrian staring at me the rest of the class.

Finally the bell rang, I was out the door as fast I could because I had no idea where I was going next, before I made it out, Adrian grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, Rosie is that you name? Anyway do you even know where you are going next?" I pulled my wrist out of his grasp.

"It's ROSE. And I can find it without your help." Looking back down at my schedule but he quickly snatched it out of my hands. "HEY!"

"Oh Rosie, let me see, we have class together next, here let me walk you." Handing me back my schedule.

"It's ROSE! Please don't call me that, and fine just because I don't want to be late, I will walk with you."

"I like Rosie thought, it suits you. Shall we go to class?" I groaned but fallowed him down the hallway.

Next class was history, which was going to be a total bore but what was I going to do? We walked in and I stopped in my tracks, there they were, Andre and Dimitri, sitting in the back next to two empty desks.

"Come on, Rosie, let me introduce you to the guys again." I took a deep breath and walked to one of the empty desks. Both of them stopped talking and watch me as a sat down.

"Hey guys, this is Rosie." Adrian introduced me and I really didn't appreciate it. I groaned again.

"PLEASE DO NOT CALL ME THAT. My name is Rose, and if you want to keep walking strait, don't follow his example on calling me that other name." I gave a big smile.

They looked kinda shocked, hearing that come from a girl. Dimitri spoke up first.

"Ugh, Rose, I'm Dimitri, nice to meet you." He gave me a smile. He was gorgeous, he was in a tight black shirt that showed every muscle perfectly, I wanted to touch them, but I think he has a girlfriend, so I am not going to go there. I didn't need drama I had too much already.

Then Andre spoke up. "I'm Andre, nice to meet you, hey didn't you say you were a sophomore?" Ugh. This question was going to get old fast.

"Long story, but not anymore, I am officially a junior."

"Nice." He smiled, and wow was it stunning. Seeing him this morning I would have never thought he would have a smile like that, I wanted to melt. NO ROSE you cannot do this, you don't this, you can hardly handle yourself right now.

The rest of the morning was kinda a blur, I had math after that, and the boys were all in there as well. I was finally feeling comfortable around them, except for the fact that Adrian would not stop calling me Rosie and it was getting annoying, I wondered if Christian put him up to it, I would find out after school.

Lunch came and Andre walked with me. We got out lunch and walked over to the table with the whole gang sitting around it, there were two spots left one next Lissa and one next to Dimitri. I took the one next to Lissa because she was giving me a huge smile because I was walking with her brother.

Before we sat down Andre whispered, "You know this is what she wants."

I looked at him confused even though I knew what he was talking about.

He gave me a half smile which was the cutest thing, "you and me, together, like a couple?" I started feeling my face turn red. Why was I doing this I didn't need a boyfriend right now, I cannot handle it, I was broken right now and needed time to be healed before I could even think about that stuff.

Before said anything, we were at the table and Lissa looked like she was going to bounce out of her seat. "Where were you this morning, you were not in any of my classes? I figured you would be in at least one." That's when Christian chimed in "Yeah, pleased don't tell me you are skipping." I reached over smacked his head.

"Of course I am skipping! I just know that is the best thing to do on my first day of school. I figured I would try a badass image. " Lissa jaw dropped. Christian gave me the: I am not buying it look.

"No I am not skipping you idiot, I was moved up to junior level classes, because of my old school, ask Andre, we have had almost every class together." He looked over when I said his name and nodded. Lissa looked almost as shocked as she did when I told her I was skipping.

"Uh Liss are you okay?" I snapped in front of her face.

"Yeah, just stunned a little, that great!" I knew she what she meant by great. Great now you can spend more time with my brother great. This girl was just not going to give up. UGH!

The rest of the day went by pretty quick, I had self-defense with Lissa because it was an all-girl class, she was happy and I was too, I need a girlfriend to be able to talk to about girl stuff.

After that I had, Chemistry, when I walked in the only one in there I knew was Andre, just lovely. I really didn't need this right now. Today had drained me, see everyone so happy and care free made me so sad I wished I could feel like that. I sat down next to him because it was the seat the teacher told me to sit in, my luck.

"Hey Rose, you okay?" He looked a little concerned.

"Just peachy" I laid my head on the table face away from him hoping he would get the hint.

Luckily he did, and he did not speak to me for the rest of the class until the bell rang. I was putting my stuff together.

"Umm. Rose, I you don't look okay, but if you want to someone to talk to I am here." That's when he handed me his number. "Class whenever, I will answer." He smiled at me and walked out.

Great. This is not what I wanted, he liked me. But I did I like him back? Yes? I groaned and walk towards the car, thinking about what I was going to do. That's when I saw Christian waiting by the car with Dimitri, he is SO HOT! But at the moment I was more focused on getting home.

"Come on Christian, I am ready to go please. I don't feel very good." I hopped into the front seat of the car.

"Hey Rose" Dimitri said as I was getting into the car. But I just waved not in the mood to be social anymore.

Christian said bye and got into the car and looked at me. "Rose, are you okay?" I shook my head .Tears were filling my eyes, I was trying to fight them back but it was not working.

We got home and I ran into my room before my Aunt could even ask me how my day was, and to be honest it was not bad at all, but as I got closer to the end of the day I knew that I wanted to go home and tell my parents about my day, but I knew they wouldn't be there waiting for me.

This is why I didn't want a boyfriend, I was broken, and I didn't want anyone else having to put up with this dark place that I was in. I cried myself to sleep, and the nightmare was right there waiting for me.

Okay, how do you like it. Rose is broken. Why won't she tell anyone about the accident? Does she feel it's her fault? What about her and Andre? Or her and Dimitri? Tell me what you think! :) I have to work tomorrow hopefully I will update after I get off! Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it has taken a few days for me to UD, I went home this weekend (I am a college student), and I got a PUPPY THIS WEEKEND! So I was a little busy! But I finished it and will be started the next chapter asap. Thanks for reading!  
>I don't own anything BTW! :P<p>

Chapter 3 -Beautiful

The next few days went by in haze, not because it was new and everything, I just was just there, almost like being a fly on the wall.

"Rose is something wrong?" Adrian asked me before English started. I giggled, the first time in a few days and it felt really good, normal, someone who I wanted to be.

"What is funny? Do I have something on my face?" Adrian grabbed a girl's compact mirror and starts looking at his face, which makes me laugh harder.

"No, no, Adrian, chill out, you just called me Rose and not Rosie for the first time, you actually seemed really worried. It was just… funny." I said catching my breath, man I really needed that laugh.

He frowned, "Well I am glad you find me caring about someone funny."

"No Adrian, I didn't mean it that way, I appreciate it, but just coming from you it was something I didn't expect, and I have not been sleeping the past few nights, so.. I am kinda sleep deprived." As I finished my thought I felt stupid so my voice dropped to a whisper.

With my whole little explanation all I got from Adrian was a simple "Why?" He gave me that look again, concern.

"Well... my parents and I were in a car accident about three weeks ago." I smiled but I knew that's not the way it looked. "My parents didn't make it, so now I have nightmares, so if I don't sleep then I don't get the nightmares, simple as that." I couldn't look at Adrian in fear I might start crying.

"Aww... Rosie, that is horrible, why didn't you tell the rest of us sooner? You acted like nothing happened in the past few weeks. "Then he got up from his desk and pulled me into a hug.

"Ugh, and that horrible name is back but thanks Adrian." I hugged him back.

The rest of the day came and went. I was so happy because today was Friday and we had Monday off so I had a long weekend.

I walked into my last class of the day hoping it was going to go back quick. I saw Andre sitting his usual set next to mine. My heart fluttered a little but shook it off because I didn't want myself to feel anything towards him, I hardly knew him.

I sat down in my chair. "Hey Rose." I turned and smile hoping he would get the hint I was not in the mood for talking.

"Umm… I hope you don't get mad at him or anything but uh, Adrian told all of us about your parents, and uh I am really sorry about it, and uh my offer about talking to someone still stands if you need it." He was turning red with each uh he said.

"Can you please stop saying uh… it's really annoying." Then I just looked away.

"You know Rose all I am doing is trying to help and you just keep pushing me away." He started to get angry, but that only fueled my fire.

"Well, I didn't ask for it, that is the reason I did not tell anyone because I don't want you sympathy I just want my parents back but sadly that will NEVER happen so if you will just leave me the hell alone." That's when I got up and walked out before class ever began. I needed out, now, the walls feel like they are closing in on me plus I didn't need to put up with this shit, I had too much on my plate as it was.

By the time I got out to the parking lot I realized that Christian drove us to school this morning and I didn't have a key to the car. I was not going to go back in a bug him with my problems so I just started walking.

It was only about four miles from the house, so it would give me plenty of time to think. Why did this have to happen to me, I was a pretty good kid, well... I mean I smarted off in class, got in couple of yelling fights and punched a girl once but I never did anything that bad. So why did I have to lose my parents.

It started to rain but I welcomed it because it hid my tears streaming down my face. All I kept thinking was it was my fault, my parents death was because of me, and my punishment was I got to live and suffer with the guilt. I started crying harder just as I got to a small park, I couldn't breathe anymore I needed to sit down.

I was there for almost an hour when a car pulled up next to the park. I figured it was Christian, and I was going to get a big speech on how this was irresponsible and could have gotten attacked or something, but I didn't care.

Footsteps approached me. "Rose.." That voice was not Christian, it was Andre. "Rose, I am really sorry I upset you, please, let me take you home and get you out of this rain, you're going to get sick." He walked over to me with an umbrella.

"No, I deserve to get sick, I don't deserve for you to be this nice to me." I turned away from him, I didn't want to see his face.

"Rose, don't give me this shit, just tell me why you feel this way, why do you keep pushing me away when I am just trying to help." I felt him sit next to me and put a jacket over my shoulders.

I started crying harder again. "Jus-st le-eav-e m-ee a-alone." I could hardly speak, between my crying and I was starting to get cold as well.

"NO, I am not going to leave you alone until you get your ass in the car so I can take you home, it's going to get dark soon." He sounded determined.

"No…" Before I could finish my thought, Andre picked me up and started walking towards the car, he closed the umbrella so now we both were soaking wet. I just gave in for now and nestled my head between his shoulder and neck.

He put me in the car, and walked around to the driver side and got in as well. But instead of starting the car and taking me home he just sat there and looked at me.

"Rose, I know this must be hard for you so talk to me, I can help with it. I know you think I don't understand but I lost my grandmother a few years ago, and we were very close. It was the hardest thing that happened to me thus far in my life."

I let out a long breath, so many things were going through my mind, do I want to tell him, what if I scare him away, I am going to be alone again… But I was willing to take the chance, I mean it can only get better from here right?

I let out a long breath. "Okay, you know about my parents and how they died right?" He nodded. "And you know I was in the car too and didn't get hurt at all?" He nodded again. "It was my fault… The accident.. I killed my parents." Tears started down my face again, Andre pulled my face up.

"Rose, you had nothing to do with the accident, a truck hit your families car."

"Yes, but I was arguing with my father and my mother was starting to get upset, if we were not fighting then he would have the truck and avoided the whole thing and I would still have my parents. So yes Andre, it is all my fault, I am just a screw up, and if you were smart you would just stay away from me. I told you why I act like this so can you please take me home now." I turned my body so that I was now facing the window.

I could feel Andre still looking at me. "Rose, you cannot blame yourself, it is not your fault, you had no idea that the truck would coming, you need to let the pressure off yourself." He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I-I just ca-can't Andre, I-I mi-miss th-them so much." I was crying to the point where I could barely speak.

Andre pulled me into a hug. "Shh.. Rose I promise it will get better. I will make sure of it." He kissed the top of my head, and for the first time I did feel lighter, I was not carrying this huge weight on my shoulders anymore.

After I calmed down a little, Andre let me go and started off towards my house. When we reached it I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I cannot thank you enough, Andre, you a lifesaver."

He smiled, "What can I say, I really like you Rose, I want to help to, but for now go get some sleep we can talk later, text me when you wake up. You still have my number right?" I nodded and smiled

"Thanks again and I will, bye Andre."

"Goodbye Beautiful."

UGH! I love Andre! So what is going to happened next? Don't worry Dimitri fans he will be making his appearance very soon. Let the love triangle began or will he be too late? THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you like my story so far, sorry it has taken me a couple days to update, but no one was reviewing so I guess I just could not get motivated, anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

I do not own any of it! (Just saying)

Chapter 4 – Unexpected phone calls

After the whole ordeal with Andre, I felt different and confused. I wanted to be alone now and think about it but as soon as I walked in the door Christian was waiting for me.

"Rose, what the hell? I got out of class with Lissa freaking out because Andre told her to get a ride because he had something to do, and I come to find out he had to go and find you. Would you care to explain why?"

I looked at him, I was at a loss for word for once, I know total shock but hey it happens. "Look Christian these past few weeks have been hell , I mean everyone has been really nice, but I just could not handle it anymore, I mean I just lost my parents. So I left before my last class even started and Andre was in there and followed me because he was worried." I turned to walked up the stairs.

"Rose, wait-"

"No Christian, I am sorry for all the problems I have been causing for you, I'll try and do better not to ruin your 'reputation'." I knew I was being a bitch, but I had a feeling that was one go the reasons he asked why I left because people started talking about me.

Before I could let him say anything else I went to my room and locked the door. I slid down the door and started to silently cry, I thought to myself, why am I such a screw up, I hurt everyone around me. Christian came to the door and knocked lightly.

"Come on Rose, that is not what I meant, you know I love you like a sister and I was really worried about you, I could care less what anyone thinks of you or me. Please let me in."

I tried to stop crying but it was not going to happen anytime soon. "No Christian, its okay I am going to take a shower, we can talk later, but I believe you." And I did believe him to an extent but still part of me feels he was worried about what other people thought.

I decided to take a bath instead hoping it would make me relax and give me more time to think about what had happened today. I was in there for close to an hour, one because I was freezing from being out in the rain and two it took me that long to process everything, mainly about me and Andre. I did know if he did it because he liked me or because I was one of his sister's friends, I guess I would just confront him about it on Monday. On top of that I didn't know how I felt about him, I did like him as a friend but could there be more? I finally got out of the bath after my fingers were like prunes. I put on my favorite pair of sweats and comfy tee and climbed into bed to stay warm. I turned on some music, the first song that came on was 'The Lonely' by Christina Perri, it was perfect for me and my situation

_2am, where do I begin_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm the ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Then you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Too afraid, to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_For the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me till I fall asleep_

_I'm the ghost of a girl_

_That I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl_

_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Then you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me_

_And the lonely…_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Then you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

I let out a long breath, know that I really am lonely. Once the song was over I turned off the music, not wanting to listen anymore. Sadly I was not tired so I just lied there; I pull out my phone and was just going to text Andre now. But I just sat there and looked at a blank screen not know what to say, five minutes went by and still nothing, just as I was about to give up my phone began to ring. It was a number I didn't recognized but answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Umm… Hey Rose, it's Dimitiri from school, we met the other day?" He sound nervous, and the end sound more of a question, I held back a laugh.

"Yeah, I remember. What do you want?" I was not in the mood.

"I heard what happened at school today, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Just lovely, it had already made it around school.

"Oh yeah I am just peachy. Really Dimitri that is why you called? Who told you that?"

"Rose, chill. Christian was freaking out after school with Lissa, they didn't know where you were and told me that…Andre… went looking for you." When he said Andre, I could the jealousy in his voice. Why?

"Okay, why were you worried about me? We have maybe talked twice since I started school there, and don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Because Rose, we're… friends. At least I thought we were. And friends care about each other. Two I don't have a girlfriend anymore we broke up last week." Hmm… That's interesting I don't remember that but then again I really was not paying attention to much the past few weeks.

"Well… you have now made this conversation a little on the AWKWARD, so I have to go and do… something, but I do have one more question… where the hell did you get my number?" The other side of the phone fell silent.

"Umm… well, when you gave Lissa your number she left it on the desk, I took it." WOW.

"Well know that you have completely creeped me out, I've gotta go, do sleep or something. Bye Dimitri, but thanks for calling, I guess." I was stocker-ish but sweet none the less.

"Anytime, Goodbye Roza, sweet dreams, see you on Tuesday."

I lied on my bed after that feeling completely confused now, and what the heck did 'Roza' mean? After that I grabbed my phone and text Andre.

_Hey, thanks for today, it was really nice to get things off my chest. I am going to bed. I will text you tomorrow. Thanks again. :) –Rose_

Within a few minutes my phone vibrated, it was a text from Andre.

_Hey beautiful, your welcome, anytime, maybe we can hang out tomorrow, I would like to see you to make sure you're okay. Let me know. Sweet dreams. –Andre_

I smiled and text him back.

_Of course we can, I will text you when I get up in the morning. Goodnight Andre. –R_

_Great! See you tomorrow beautiful. :) –A_

I crawled under the cover hoping for a good night sleep. But sadly at about 2AM. I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Rose… it's okay, it Christian, wake up, you're having a bad dream. "

My eye popped open, I was all sweaty, and my hear t was pounding. "Ugh, why can't I just be normal." I started to cry.

Christian pulled me into his arms. "Shh… you are normal, your just having a hard time getting through the death of your parents, there is nothing wrong with that. Now come on scoot over." Christian for the first time got into bed with me and held me until I fell back to sleep.

Okay guys, I could go on, but I am going to end it right there for now. If I have time tonight I will try and update again. I hope you like how I added Dimitri into the equation. Last time I really didn't get any feedback to I hope I am doing okay. REVIEW PLEASE, the more reviews I get the more likely I will update sooner! :) Thanks

P.S.

The Song used, "The Lonely" by Christina Perri, is an amazing song and if you have not heard it you should listen to it. Okay Byeeee!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys, I had to work all weekend. I am super tired but I forced myself to stay awake and finish this chapter. I hope you like it. :) I don't own anything.

Chapter 5 – Life's a beach

I woke up the next morning sleeping next Christian; I was kinda shocked a little at first because he usually slept on the floor, so last night must have been worse than normal. He had a smirk on his face or he either was dreaming about doing something to me or doing something with Lissa, so I took advantage and slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom and got a glass of ice cold water. I walked over to the side he was sleeping on and dumped it on him.

"Wake up sleepy head, rise and shine!" I said in a mocking tone, then I started laughing.

Christian jumped out of bed like he was one fire. "ROSE, what the hell? Did you really have to do that?" This just made me laugh even harder.

"Well duh, the face you were making was giving me the creeps."

"Then why didn't you just wake me up, I will remember next time when you are having one of your nightmares, I think I will just let you work it out yourself." He was pissed, I didn't think he would have taken it that hard. He was walking towards the door when I called back.

"Aww… Christian come on, I was just playing around, please… you know I need you right now." I felt like I was going to cry.

Christian just stood there with his back to me, then I realized he was laughing at me.

"Ugh. You're such an asshole." I threw a pillow at his head.

"Oww… ha ha two can play at that game. Gotcha Rosie, you know I will always be here for you." He turn back around and walked over and gave me a hug.

"Chrissy, that so sweet, now get the hell out of my room so I can shower your stink off of me." I slapped him upside the head.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" Rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for telling me that before, that was a low blow, even for you." He frowned

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry Rose."

"It's okay, just don't do it again or I might just have to bet the shit out of you."

I winked at him and started for the bathroom. About halfway there I was hit with a pillow.

"Ugh! Asshole" I walked into the bathroom with my phone and before I got into the shower I text Andre.

_Good morning, I'm getting into the shower. I should be ready in 30 minute. Let me know what you want to do._

I hopped into the shower, taking time to clean myself of all of Christian stink, ha ha. Once I was out I grabbed my phone and went into my room. It was beautiful outside, I hoped Andre wanted to do something outside.

I walked to my closet and put on some blue jean shorts and a teal tank. I pulled my hair into a messy bun for now, and I would finish getting ready in a little while because it felt like my stomach was eating itself.

I still had not gotten a text from Andre, I wondered why, but I didn't want to text him again and sound desperate. I went down stairs to get my favorite thing to eat, donuts. But before I got to the kitchen I heard Aunt Kate talking to someone, I walked in to Andre standing there. It felt like my jaw hit the ground,

"Well good morning beautiful." He smiled and walked over to give me a hug.

"W-what are you doing here?" I was kinda stunned, he thought it was funny.

"You text me and said thirty minutes and here I am." He smiled again.

"But you never text me back, I'm not completely ready and what are we even doing I might ask."

"Don't worry about anything, I got it all covered, it's a surprise. Now go and finish getting ready, I will wait."

I nodded and headed back to my room, I quickly grabbed a pair of strappy sandals, put on some light make-up and pulled my hair down.

Five minutes later I came back down stairs and Andre was standing alone by the door, he looked up at me and gave me one of his breath taking smiles.

"Rose… wow you look…amazing." I walked the rest of the way down and gave him another hug.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself, so are you going tell me where we are going?" I gave me my best man eater smile.

"Nope, I told you, surprise, now come on let's get this show on the road."

Once we were in the car I was nervous, I was excited too though. Usually I would try to push all this away, but I was embracing it. With Andre I felt like I was turning a new leaf. We had been driving for around thirty minutes and we were getting close to the coast.

"Are we almost there." I asked for the thirteenth time. He just looked over and gave me a wink.

"Ugh come on Andre, please tell me, it's killing me, are we even close? I bet it's the beach right?" I gave him a flirty smile.

He blushed a little, "Yes" that's all he said.

"Really that's all you're going to say is yes? Quit playing around and just –"

That's when we stopped in the parking lot of a beautiful beach, no one else was there so it was just the two of us.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, where did you find it?" We walked to the trunk of the car where there was blankets and a picnic basket.

"A picnic, how sweet. I didn't know you were a softy like our sister Andre?" He laughed at me.

"Actually I just picked the place and she did the rest." He blushed again.

"Figures, no guy could think this up." I winked at him and took the blankets toward the beach.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He said following behind.

"Nothing, ugh, sorry there goes my smart mouth, screwing stuff up." I sat on the blankets, not looking at Andre.

He pulled my face up and smiled. "Hey don't worry about it, I know I that I could not have done this all by myself because I would have screwed something up, like forgot the blankets or not packed silverware." He kissed my forehead and gave me a hug.

Being so close to Andre I wished he would just kiss me for real. Andre was had been so nice to me and not to mention he was so hot, but still didn't know how he felt about me.

We ate the lunch Lissa packed for us, and then took a walk on the beach. It was getting cool and since no one told me we were going to the beach I didn't know to bring a jacket. Luckily Andre gave me his to wear. It was too big but at this point I didn't care, I was warm now.

"You look good in that" He said laughing.

"Thanks, jerk, I guess if someone who have gave me a heads up then maybe I would have one that fits." Slapping him in the arm playfully.

"Hey I think you look beautiful in anything." He stopped and grabbed my hands and looked him in the eye. His eyes were breathtaking, gorgeous pools of green.

"Thank you, you're so amazing, you have helped me so much in the past few days."

That's when my heart took over and I got on my tippy toes and kissed him. It felt so right, but then I realized he was not kissing me back. Shit. My heart sank, I pulled away and he looked confused.

"I…I'm sorry, I should not have done that." I ran before he could say anything back.

I can't believe I was so stupid Tears were streaming down my face. I stopped once I reach the rocks at the end of the beach, I sat on one and sobbed.

"Rose! Rose! What's wrong? Why did you run?" He was breathing hard.

"I-I I'm sorry, I-I-I shouldn't have don't t-that, i-it w-a-as st-tupid. I-I-I know y-y-yyou d-on't like m-me th-th-that w-way." I said between sobs.

"What are you talking about?" He started laughing.

I just stared at him. I finally stopped crying. "Well I'm glad you think it's funny, can you please take me home now."

I got up and started walking towards the car, but before I passed Andre he grabbed my wrist.

"Rose, wait, I didn't mean to laugh I was just shocked, I do like you, a lot. I was just trying to give you space, just be your friend even though I wanted to be much more than that. I didn't expect to feel the same way so quick. I have liked you since the first time we met."

That's when he pulled me into a sweet but passionate kiss. I felt so happy, it was like a part that I thought I lost when my parents died I found again. I felt safe.

Our kissing quickly picked up. His tongue traced my bottom lip, I granted entrance. We kissed for a while before I finally pushed him away.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." I felt like crying again.

"Rose, it's okay, we can take it as slow as you want, I will be here for you. " He tried to hug me but I back away.

"No, I'm a screw up and I will only cause you pain, I can't make you do this." I started away Andre grabbed my waist.

"You are not a screw up and I don't want to hear that out of your mouth EVER again. You are strong and will get through and will be here for you, promise." He pulled me into and hug and kissed me again.

We walked back to the car with Andre's arm around my shoulders. The car ride was quite. I just looked out the window trying to figure out why an amazing guy like Andre would care so much about me.

When we got back to the house Andre walked me to the door.

"Thanks, I really had a good day, I hope you were not to freaked by me." He smiled.

"Well…" I smacked him in the arm.

"Oww… Hey I was kidding. I had a great time and I hope we can do it again soon."

"Me too, goodnight Andre."

"Goodnight beautiful" He kissed my forehead before walking toward the car.

"Text me later." He yelled from the car.

I walked in feeling really good about today even though there were a few rough spots. Then I was hit with reality, and its name is Christian, did I mention he was really getting on my nerves today?

"So is it official yet?" Christian said with a smirk on his face.

"Were you watching us?" Putting my hands on my hips.

"Well you weren't hiding it."

"If you must know, we like each other, but we are taking it slow." Feeling butterflies in my stomach saying this.

"Good for you Rose you deserve some happiness." He gave me a hug.

"Uh, thanks. Well, goodnight." I felt really awkward, I went upstairs before it could get anymore. Once in my room I got into my PJs and got into bed.

I checked my phone before going to sleep. Three new text messages.

One was from Lissa.

_I heard you spend the day with my brother, I hope you had fun. We should have hang out tomorrow and go shopping. Girl's day! And you can tell me all about it. :) -Lissa_

I smiled and text her back.

_OF course we can. I need it. I'll pick you up around 12:30. See you then! –Rose_

The next text message was from Andre.

_I had a blast today. Miss you already. Sweet dreams beautiful XOXO -A_

I almost just called him to be able to hear his voice, but I didn't think he would still be awake.

_I did too. I'll see you tomorrow, having a girls day with LIss. Sweet dreams Andre. Xoxo -R_

Then I read the last one which I didn't expect, it was from Dimitri.

_Hey Roza, I hope your weekend is going good. I just was to know, there is a party tomorrow night at Eddie's, everyone is going, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go. –Dimitri_

Well… This is weird.

_Hey Dimitri, I am not sure if I am going yet. But if I do I will see you there. My weekend is going really well, thanks for caring. –Rose_

Before I read any other text message I fell asleep.

Ha ha keeping the triangle strong. Don't worry Dimitri will be more in the next chapters. What do you thing should happen? Do you like Rose and Andre being together? " Review THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I am super sorry that I have not updated this summer but I have been busy with summer school, work, and moving into my first apartment. But I have a little free time and I am going to start updating again at least until I start getting really busy with school in a few weeks.

But the bad news is that I lost my journal that I had my other chapters in so I am going to have to start from scratch pretty much. So I will try and have a new chapter up tonight or tomorrow for sure.

-Jessica


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here it is sorry it has taken me so long. I didn't proof read it so sorry about the mistakes. I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy it. Please review so I know that I should keep going after this chapter.

Chapter 6 (Part one)

Girls Day!

I woke up and looked at the clock, 9AM. I smiled, I slept through the night, then I looked around, no Christian. I am sure he was happy that he got a full night's sleep in his own bed.

I got up to take a shower. Once I was out I picked out some light washed skinny jeans and a deep purple V-neck tee with a grey sweater. Added some black slouchy books also. I went back into the bathroom where I blow dried and straightened my hair. I did my makeup like and added a long necklace, then headed down for breakfast.

Christian was the only one down there.

"Where is everyone else?" Usually on Sundays we had breakfast together.

"They went out for the day together, since we don't have school tomorrow. Oh and by the way thanks for letting me sleep in my own bed last night."

"I know right, no hard floor. I feel really good today, like different, almost happy." I smiled like a little on Christmas morning.

"Hmm… could Andre have anything to do with that?" He said winking at me.

"Maybe…Yes…UGH! Shut up Christian." He was giving me kissy faces. "Hey are you and Lissa going to that party tonight?" Trying to change the subject.

He looked at me a little confused. "Uhh… We were thinking about it but if you don't want to I will stay here with you."

I could tell he really wanted to go, but I knew he would stay home with me in a heartbeat. "No I was thinking about going, maybe ask Andre, maybe we could all go together." I started to get butterflies in my stomach thinking about asking Andre.

"Yeah I'm sure Lissa would love that. You know she is so happy about you and Andre."

Now last night made more since, Christian found out from Lissa, DUH. "Okay I'll tell her when I pick her up soon to go shopping." Then I realized what time it was.

"Oh shoot. I gotta finish getting ready to go." Walking back up stares I text Lissa.

_Het girl, on my way be ready to shop! –Rose_

I grabbed my purse and was off. On my way I began to get nervous. What if Andre says no, or already has a date, or does want to go at all?

I walked up to the door and knocked, and Mr. Sexy himself opened the door.

"Hello Beautiful, how are you this afternoon." He gave me a smirk.

"Well hello, I'm wonderful." Giving him a hug.

"Hey I wasted to ask you something, you know there is a party tonight, if you're not up to it yet I completely understand, we could just hangout if you want, see a mov-.." I kissed him to stop his rambling.

"What was that for?" He asked blushing.

"To shut you up so I could say I would love to go with you."

"Well great, maybe I should ramble more often." He pulled me back into a kiss.

A coughing behind be quickly interrupted our little make out session.

"Well if you two are done, I would like to go shopping with my best friend and get something amazing to wear to this party." Lissa was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" I said mimicking her stance.

"No, of course not, I just got off the phone with Christian smiling at me then pulling me into a hug.

"Remind me to beat him when we get back." I hugged her back.

"Alright Rose let's get going we have cute outfits to shop for. We may need mani and pedi's too." She said winking at me.

"What are we waiting for then!" Clapping my hands.

"Okay let me go grab my purse." She walked off, I knew it was time to give Andre and me to say goodbye in private because her purse was sitting next to the door. But hey I was not going to say anything.

"You know how happy she is that we are together?" Andre pulled me close to him.

"So we are together are we?" He looked shocked. I laughed and kissed him. "I'm kidding! I know she is, I am sure I will her it a few dozen times today."

"I'll see you later, Beautiful." He gave me another kiss.

"You know I really like when you call me that." Kissing him once more.

"Alright you too." Lissa said laughing.

"Hey I never said anything about you and Christian." Walking toward the car.

"Rose I am really glad to see you happy." Lissa smiling as she checked her makeup in the car mirror.

" I am too, last night was the first night since my parents died, that I did not have a nightmare." She smiled, know how hard it has been for me.

Once we were at the mall all the sadness was gone. We had a blast, we both found outfits, and they were HOT.

I got a beautiful deep maroon dress with a black belt around the waist, it stopped mid-thigh. It showed all my curves. I also found some black heels that made the outfit.

Liss found a deep purple dress it was one shoulder. It was flowy past the waist to just above the knee. And pulled together with strappy sliver heels.

Nest it was off to get our nails done and then back to Lissa's house to do our hair and makeup.

I left mine straight and did a smoky eye. Lissa did loose curls which she pulled into a loose bun and left a few pieces out and did light make up. Once we were both done I have to say we looked drop dead gorgeous.

This is only part one of the chapter I am tired and I will post the rest (including the party and all the drama with it!) of it tomorrow morning.

-Jessica


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 Part Two

Here is the second part sorry it took longer than I expected. I hope you like it and I don't own anything but the story plot! ;)

There was a knock on Lissa's Door.

"Hey you two, we need to get going. Christian just got here too." Andre said and I could tell he was nervous.

"Be down in a sec, just chill okay, just can't rush beauty." Lissa yelled.

Andre sighed and walked back downstairs.

"Okay Liss do I look enough to be your brother's date?" Striking a pose.

"Nope you look good enough to be my brother's GIRLFRIEND!" She gave me a smile and wink.

"Thanks Liss."

"Alright let's get down there before the boys start freaking out."

Lissa walked in front of me and went down the stairs first. I took a deep breath before I went down. I found Andre looking at me, and he looked shocked to say the least. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You look… I don't even know what to say." He gazed at me.

"How about beautiful, I like that one." I gave him a sweet kiss but it turned into something more.

"Rose, you look great!" Christian said making us realize we were not the only ones there.

"Aww, thanks you clean up nice too Chrissy."

"I know right Rosie." I walked over and gave him a hug and smacked him upside the head too.

"Let's go guys, we got a party to rock." Lissa said.

We all got into Andre's car and we were off to the party. I sat in front with Andre and LIss and Christian in back. I could hear them giggling in the back, I felt awkward and to top it off Andre kept looking at me every chance he got.

"Do I have something on my face?" Asking Andre, he just smiled.

"No, you're just really beautiful." I could tell he really didn't mean to say that out loud, so he blushed bit time, I could see it even in the dark car.

"Thanks." I smiled, I didn't want to say anymore with Lissa and Christian in the car not to make it more awkward.

Once we got to the party LIssa and Christian went right in, Andre and I hung next to the car and said we would catch up soon.

"Here is your mask." Andre handed me a mask that matched perfectly to my dress.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It is a masquerade party, so everyone will be wearing them, Lissa didn't tell you. She bought all of ours." Figures why she really wanted me to get this dress, and she forgets to tell me about the masks.

"No she didn't but oh well." I put it on.

"I wish we didn't have to wear them though because now I can't see your face all night." Kissing me.

"Oh whatever, come on, let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulling him behind me into the party.

We walked in hand in hand, we got a few looks but thankfully no one made a big deal about it. We hung out drank some punch, I could tell there was some serious alcohol in is so I knew that I needed to be careful, because I didn't want to do anything stupid.

After a while Andre and I just stood outside to the patio. But we soon were joined by someone else, Dimitri.

"Hi Roza, I didn't think you made it!" He walked over and gave me an awkward hug.

"Uhh.. Dimitri, I told you I was coming. Sorry I'm still trying to loosen up and get back into being happy and normal again." I smiled, I could feel that Andre was really uncomfortable with me and Dimitri talking.

"Well Hey! Come on, let's dance!" Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house before I could say no. I looked back to see Andre's sad face, I mouthed sorry. He smiled and mouthed have fun.

Dimitri and I danced for a while but one the music shoed said no more.

"Why? I thought we were having fun?" He frowned at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm having fun but I'm here with Andre, he's my date." I started walking away. Dimitri grabbed my wrist, I knew when we started dancing Dimitri was a little on the drunk side.

"Are you really dating him?" He said getting closer to me.

"Yeah I am. Why? Do you have a problem with it?" I knew he was drunk but he had no right asking me a question like that.

"Yeah I do, because I like you." And before I had a chance to process that he kissed me, but I pushed him right away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I punched him in the jaw. He just smiled but not at me, it was some one behind me. I turned to find Andre staring at me, he was so hurt looking.

"Andre, please let me explain."

He just looked at me for a second and then turned and left. At first I was going to go run after him but I was not done with Dimitri. He was on the floor still rubbing his jaw.

"Did you see what you just did you dumbass, my happiness just walked out the door, because you just had to get drunk and kiss me." I slapped him in the face then went looking for Lissa and Christian.

I found them making out on a couch.

"I hate to break this up but Andre and I our leaving, do you think you could find a ride home?" Trying my hardest not to look like I was about to cry.

"Yeah of course Rose, is everything okay?" Liss asked and Christian looked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I am just a little overwhelmed, but I hope I will be." I turned and went out to the car hoping Andre would still be there.

Luckily the car was still there and Andre was leaning against it. He looked really upset, but I hoped he would give me enough time to at least explain.

"Hey" I walked, ready to burst into tears thinking he was not going to give me the time of day.

"Hi" Playing with his mask, he would not even look up at me.

"Okay I'm just going to say, I do not like Dimitri, he was drunk and got carried away. He kissed me I did not kiss him back, I promise." He finally looked up.

"I like you Andre, I was coming to find you and then he just, just kissed me, I am so so sorry." He just looked at me. I started to cry.

"See I told you, I would just screw this up." I turned back to go back into the house and call a cab to take me home.

"Rose Hathaway, what did I say about saying you're a screw up." He grabbed my wrist turning me about and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Why did you go and dance with him in the first place?" Kissing the top of my head.

Feeling super bad, I kissed his neck. "Because he asked me to the party last night and I said no, I felt kinda bad, but I didn't realize he was drunk until it was too late."

"But I only asked you this morning?" I nodded.

"Then why did you say no to him last night?"

"Because you're the one that I like, not him, he is not my boyfriend." I said blushing.

"Ohh… so you want to be my girlfriend?" Andre smiling like a fool.

"Well duh, I know it shocking and all being able to tie down a girl like me…" I laughed.

"Well you know I have a way with women." He joked back.

"Right with the help of his sister."

"Hey you loved it." He kissed my forehead and then helped me into the car.

"True." I giggled.

Okay guys I hoped you liked it but I need some kind of review before the next chapter let's say at 10. Thanks! Lemons soon!

Jessica


End file.
